Super Mario 64 Haunted Cartridge
Dimentio8 has recently received a new computer and bought Minecraft one year later. Dimentio8 checked to make sure if it was haunted. It was seemingly not haunted. Dimentio8 saw a picture of a boy and jumped. He continued the game. He built a house so he could be safe from the mobs. His friend Bowsercrusher came and he had diamond armor. He had two diamond armor suits so he gave him one. The diamond armor faded black and grey so he took it off. Bowsercrusher's armor faded red so he took it off. The duo went to an NPC Village and there were no villagers and the face of Notch would pop up whenever somebody chat. Herobrine's shadow would appear every now and then. Sometimes when the moon came up the map would set on fire. The players looked like Herobrine when a certain part of night came. Bowsercrusher went to an abandoned mineshaft. Dimentio8 waited at the entrance, but he heard Bowsercrusher scream. Bowsercrusher never came back. Dimentio8 went down the mineshaft and was killed by Herobrine. 20 years later, The re-spawned Dimentio8 and Bowsercrusher tell their brothers to go to the mineshaft. They went to the shaft and died from the monsters. In real-life, the brothers tried to re-spawn, but they failed. Dimentio8 and Bowsercrusher came up the stairs and saw lightning flash outside the window, but before the duo knew it, the brothers turned into skeletons. When the duo got to the level selection, all of the levels said "YOURTURN" "YOUWILLDIE" "REMEBER NOTCH?" "HIM WAS HERE" "THROUGH THE PAIN IS YOUR WEAKNESS THAT I WILL ATTACK" and "IF YOU LOOK AT THIS, YOUR DEAD TOMMOROW". I selected each level, every one contained Herobrine, the ghost of Notch looming at me or a screamer. Bowsercrusher suddenly grew a beard and aged to about 2,849 years old. He died in real-life after he aged to 10,000. Dimentio8's fingers started to become boney and skeleton like. His whole right hand turned into a skeleton. Soon his arms turned boney. His legs turned boney. He had to defeat Herobrine before he turned into a skeleton. He saw a new level: Challenge Herobrine Here!" and another one called: "Train To Fight Herobrine Here!" I trained at the training level, got diamond armor, got a diamond sword and made the blocks stronger. My left ear turned skeleton-like. I went to the fighting level, ready to fight Herobrine. Herobrine summoned the ghost of Notch to fight in the first round. Notch's ghost made a code so Dimentio8 couldn't use flint and steel, since it was his weakness. Notch's ghost whispered to me: Play along. I am here to save you. I want you to defeat my brother, so play along!". I did what he said. Notch's ghost attacked, but he fleed away. Herobrine summoned Screamer Man. The next round was with Screamer Man. Screamer Man made screamers pop up on Dimentio8's screen. The screamers sometimes scared flesh off him so he would transform into a skeleton faster. Screamer Mn was killed after a long battle. Herobrine faced Dimentio8 himself. Notch's ghost was trapped in his own game. So he cheered for Herobrine. Herobrine was very powerful. Dimentio8 spawned Endermen to defeat Herobrine with Notch's power and the eggs. The endermen were powerful. Herobrine took damage. Soon, Dimentio8 spawned all of the mobs to fight him. Herobrine died and the universe was back to normal. Dimentio8 was still transforming into a skeleton, though. But Notch, alive and healthy, appeared seemingly out of no-where. Notch granted him the power to go into a portal to Minecraft anytime. Notch could not heal his transformation to a skeleton. But he healed it with use of a doctor. Category:Minecrap Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:The Title Is A Lie Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki